Voice-over recording makes up a large portion of the recording work performed. Voice-overs are performed in all types of television and radio commercials, as well as, portions of television and film programs and other artistic and instructional works. Because a performer skilled in voice-over performance has a greater chance of finding employment in the television and film industries, it would be a benefit to have a self-administered voice-over instructional system that allowed a person to gain performance skills and confidence without the necessity of expensive instructors or access to expensive recording studios and equipment. Because personal instruction is expensive, it would be a further benefit to have a voice-over instructional system that was inexpensive to produce and purchase and included at least one instructional recording having a plurality of completed works, each completed work including an example section consisting of a background-only track mixed with a track containing a professional performance of the voice-over part to be learned as an example for the student to follow, and a performance section consisting of a background-only track for the student to play in conjunction with practicing his/her performance.
Because listening to the performance while it is occurring is difficult, it would be a further benefit to the student if the voice-over instructional system included a mechanism for recording the student's performance of the voice-over exercises to allow for self-critiquing of the performance by the student. In addition, because the writers and directors of works requiring voice-overs, such as commercials, documentaries, etc., often provide written instructions and notes to the performer about how the voice-over should be performed, it would be a further benefit to have a voice-over instructional system that included such written instructions and notes for the student to attempt to follow incorporated into the scripts. It would, of course, also be a benefit, to have a method of voice-over instruction that was effective as a self-study course.